


[~ You've been invited to a secret party ~]

by Sakurazuma



Series: ~ RFA ~ [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Let's Party!, M/M, They Answer Them, You Ask The Questions, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurazuma/pseuds/Sakurazuma
Summary: Please do mess with Saeyoung as much as possible, It’s extremely amusing when he loses his shit ^^
Oh, but be nice to Eight. I like the little carrot addict, and if you’re being mean to him, I will find a giant in a polka dotted dress to stomp you flat, and trust me I am watching <3… But don’t tell him I said that, don’t tell Saeyoung either
Don’t tell anyone, it’ll be our little secret ~
Yours truly,Saeran Choi
 
                                    [You’ve been invited to a secret party]
                                             [Accept?]             [Decline?]
(OR the Q&A place Saeran so kindly will be hosting for us!)





	1. New Email Received - Sender: Unknown

[back]                                                                            **Inbox**                                                                            [next]

* * *

 

Subject: Mint Eye is back in action

Sender: [unknown@cheritz.com](mailto:unknown@cheritz.com)

* * *

 

 

Savior…

 

I have gained the full trust of not only **_him_** , but also from the rest of the RFA. Recently, we have acquired a new member. Another agent from the agency **_he_** worked for.

 

Codename: 808 ISOLATE

Birth name: Miyung Ahn

Gender/age: Male, 22

Position: Hacker

Specialty: Defense and invisibility

Strengths:  Doesn’t stop working before the job is done

Weaknesses: Easily manipulated by authorities

 

I believe he we’ll be a fine asset, and he might also be our key that will help us lead the RFA with us to paradise, as he has a way with my brother and V, that…..

                                                                                -    -    -

 

Just fucking kidding, calm your lungs lol

 

Did I give you a small heart attack there?

If I did, I’ve heard from Saeyoung that a small heart attack once a day, helps you remember you’re still alive

I’ll let you be the judge of whether or not that’s a good piece of life-wisdom.

 

But now that I have your attention, I like to fuck around with my idiotic brother as well.

Our app is under a lot of security now, it is literally impossible to penetrate unless you know exactly what you’re looking for. You’re more than welcome to try to hack your way into it, but you are now, as mention above, facing not only one but three pretty untouchable hackers. If I may say so myself

 

But we like a good challenge :)

 

Recently, I did however let an outsider into our chatroom, as I know many has questions for us.

And I suppose I can understand why. Since the last time went pretty well, and this outsider has now told me there’s a wish for more..

 

I have decided to let this outsider join our chat again every now and then, and allow all of you to ask all the questions your little hearts contains. I will make sure all the members are online and available during those visits, and everyone will do their best to answer.

But of course, sometimes we might not be able to give you an answer, as some information is highly classified and only shared with official members.

 

Just ask the questions right below in the comments, and remember to be clear about which member/members the question is for, and the outsider will collect them all and bring them to the next private party in our app

 

Please do mess with Saeyoung as much as possible, It’s extremely amusing when he loses his shit ^^

 

Oh, but be nice to Eight. I like the little carrot addict, and if you’re being mean to him, I will find a giant in a polka dotted dress to stomp you flat, and trust me I am watching <3

… But don’t tell him I said that, don’t tell Saeyoung either

 

Don’t tell anyone, it’ll be our little secret ~

 

Yours truly,

Saeran Choi

 

 

[You’ve been invited to a secret party]

 

[Accept?]             [Decline?]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am being so slow lately, but I have really good reasons hahah.. hah.. I sprained my wrist, so you know. But the next chapter on the main story is almost done too, YAY! 
> 
> So EXCITED!!
> 
> Hope your december is great so far, enjoy!

****

707: Hey Eight! (*＾-＾*)

 

808: Hey Seven?

 

707: … Cracked the code?

 

808: Sure Seven (＾□＾*)

 

707: WE’RE IN!! ♥ ♥ ♥

 

Saeran: You two serious? (*・_・)

 

Zen: Omg

 

808: I’M A HACKER BOI, IN A HACKER WORLD  (｡◕‿◕｡)

 

707: LIFE WITH NUMBERS, IS FILLED WITH WONDERS

 

Yoosung: Bwahahahahaha! xD

 

808: WATCH MY ALGORITHM, I’LL LET YOU IN MY SYSTEEEEM

 

Saeran: ……

 

808: BUILDING DEFENSES, TRY TO BREAK THROUGH MY CREATION

 

Jumin: Of all songs in the world, that’s the one he got fond of?

 

Saeran: I actually find it cute somehow.. (^_^ '')

 

Zen: those are not the real lyrics?

 

Jumin: lol no, those fit better on you

 

707: COME ON BUNNEH LET’S ROCK THIS PARTY  (งツ)ว

 

Zen: Fuck you, asshole..  t(-.-t)

 

808: I’M A BLONDE HACKER BOI IN A BINARY WORLD

 

Jaehee: Somebody please stop this madness..

 

707: BRUTE FORCE HERE, CRAKING THERE, FOUND UR BACKDOOR ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

Yoosung: Don’t be like that, Jaehee, let them have their fun ^^

 

Jumin: Seconded, it is very nice to see them like this

 

Zen: Thirded ^^

 

808: OH, I’M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!!

 

707: WELL, EIGHT, WE’RE JUST GETTING STARTED ;D

 

808: Talk binary to me ;)

 

707: You know the words of my numbers, you know what I’m about<3

 

707: Living in the world of the shadows, you understand it all

 

808: Never seen the world, I don’t speak the language

 

808: But your brain don’t need explaining

 

707: all you really need to understand is!

 

808: When

 

808: You

 

808: talk binary to me <333

 

707: I just can’t win lololololol

 

808: Oh.. you’re winning alright （〃・・〃）

 

808: I like this song, but the Barbie one was easier..

 

[MC has entered the chatroom]

 

MC: Lolololol I see Eight has discovered the joys of music

 

707: lolol ya!

 

707: Having so much fun with this, working isn’t so boring anymore <3

 

Saeran: It’s a game. The one who can’t keep up with the lyrics (they have to make sense as well) loses.

 

V: Oooh, that sounds like fun. Maybe we should make an event like that at the party.

 

Zen: … Sure, why don’t we make a dance off event as well while we’re at it

 

707: I love that idea!!

 

Zen: I was joking..

 

V: MC

 

MC: Writing it down now, V

 

Zen: You serious?

 

Zen: What kind of party is this, prom? -_-

 

MC: Nope, proms will look like a child’s birthday party compared to our party.

 

Zen: … I don’t wanna know

 

MC: Seven, could you three possibly turn the music just a bit down?

 

MC: I’m on the phone and I don’t get what this guy is trying to say. All I’m hearing is

 

MC: MAMBO NO. 5!

 

MC: And something about a trumpet

 

707: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

MC: SEVEN!!

 

MC: I told you to turn that shit down, not up!

 

707: BUT IT’S SOOOO GOOOD!!!!

 

MC: Seven, no, turn it down NOW!

 

707: SEVEN YES TURN IT UP UP

 

MC: Eight, could you please?

 

808: I got ya

 

707: AAAAW YOU NO FUN

 

MC: Thank you, Eight, you’re a star <3

 

808: Anytime

 

808: Touch that volume button and you will regret it, Saeyoung.

 

707: Seven not touching anything, Seven good boy..

 

Zen: So childish..

 

Jumin: Something I agree with you on

 

Zen: I don’t get what you see in him

 

808: We’re not going over this again, Zen.

 

Saeran: Ya, that discussion is getting old, pretty boi.

 

707: Yeah, I might be a toddler, but I’m Eight’s toddler!

 

Zen: Tsh..

 

Yoosung: You basically just called Eight your mommy.. (-'.'-)

 

707: Eight is my baby!

 

Yoosung: Eight’s a baby who has a toddler..?

 

Zen: That’s.. Disgusting..

 

707: Yeah, it almost made me wanna puke a little too lolol

 

808: … Anyhows..

 

808: Zen, that thing you and Yoosung did yesterday

 

Zen: We did many things yesterday, could you be more specific?

 

707: Oh, did you now xD

 

Saeran: Rolf

 

Yoosung: What did you do to me..?

 

Zen: Omg..

 

MC: And why didn’t you let me watch? O.o

 

Zen: I’m not gay, and I did not lay a hand on that boy, so quit it -.-

 

Jumin: I’m confused about how that would even work, so let’s not joke about something so pointless.

 

Saeran: What do you mean by that?

 

Yoosung: Yeah, what’s that supposed to mean?

 

Jumin: They’re clearly both bottoms and would never get anywhere since they’d be busy arguing who should be top  ┐( ˘_˘)┌

 

Zen: The hell are you calling me jerk?

 

Zen: Want me to come over there and kick your disgusting ass? (- ‸ -)

 

Yoosung: What’s a bottom? o.o

 

808: Something I’d like to discover as well ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

 

707: MY GOD PEOPLE, HAVE THE CHILD IN MIND 

 

707: ….

 

707: ………..

 

707: …………….. (>.<)

 

707: Don’t say things like that in public, Eight xD

 

808: Good luck stopping me :3

 

V: Is he usually this perverted?

 

707: No, no he is not..

 

808: Let’s say I finally understand why Saeyoung reminds me to cover myself after a shower ~

 

707: .. Oh

 

707: Hahahaha, sorry sorry, I’m sawwy xD

 

707: There, shirt’s on  ~

 

808: Off with the shirt! D:

 

707: Can’t do, babe.

 

808: You no fun..

 

707: Saeran won’t let us play if we’re not done with work T_T

 

Saeran: Making sure we’re safe is a bit more important than you two rubbing uglies 凸(¬､¬)

 

Zen: I.. Did not wanna picture that

 

Yoosung: …………

 

MC: Don’t be such a party pooper, Saeran

 

707: Lolololol what’s up with you and the b-love cravings lately

 

MC: ….. Hormones?

 

Yoosung: Hormones does that?!

 

Saeran: … They do tend to increase the sexual need, and b-love is a turn on of hers, it’s really not that weird.

 

Saeran: But get it from somewhere else for now, I need Saeyoung and Eight. Sorry.

 

MC: Tch.. Fine.

 

808: Don’t mind Saeran, the real matter is..

 

808: What kind of genius hacker can’t sneak in through an unprotected backdoor undetected

 

Saeran: Don’t you start giving him ideas, Eight..

 

707: I already have so many ideas..

 

Jumin: Since Eight is so horny, maybe he’s pregnant too

 

707: OH!

 

707: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

707: HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU

 

707: HEHEHEHEH

 

Zen: Eight’s a..

 

Zen: I give up, I’m done trying to make sense of you retards

 

808: …….

 

808: Aaaanyways, about that thing you and Yoosung did, Zen..

 

808: You were dancing to the music and.. It looked sort of.. Fun

 

808: So..

 

Zen: Oh!

 

Yoosung: You wanna learn how to dance?! :D

 

Yoosung: We can teach you!

 

Zen: Yeah!

 

808: (^_^’)

 

Zen: We can throw a mini party tonight, and then we’ll teach you!

 

Yoosung: Ooooh, that sounds like so much fun :O

 

707: I’m totally up for a party lolol

 

707: As long as Yoosung doesn’t drink

 

707: Dat boi

 

707: Can’t hold his liquor

 

707: lol

 

Yoosung: I’m not that bad, why you being so mean D:

 

707: Eight shouldn’t drink either

 

808: Why not?

 

808: I can hold my liquor perfectly fine

 

707: Ya, but I don’t want you throwing up on me, when I show you a whole new world later (⌐■‿■)

 

808: ….

 

707: Lmao, so cute, blushing bunny

 

Jumin: Reminds me I got a wine Eight needs to try

 

Jumin: Also, assistant Kang

 

[Sakurazuma has entered the chatroom]

 

Saeran: ^^

 

Jaehee: Yes Mr. Han?

 

Jumin: Do not install the new bed, until those two are out of my home

 

Jaehee: As you wish..

 

Jumin: With the way they keep talking, Luciel will just break the new one too

 

707: HOLD ON

 

Jumin: No, I will not have you two ruin that bed as well

 

707: Screw the bed

 

Jumin: That is exactly what I’m trying to avoid you doing

 

707: Shaddap!

 

707: we have an intruder, again ~

 

707: Saeran ^^

 

Saeran: Ya??

 

707: Your lady friend ^^

 

Saeran: Ya?

 

707: Don’t ‘ya’ me, young man

 

707: Wth happened to keeping the security as tight as work is Eight’s chastity belt right now?

 

808: Lmao

 

Saeran: She’s fine.

 

Jumin: She is awfully quiet

 

Yoosung: OH OH!

 

Yoosung: It’s that weird lady again!

 

Zen: Thanks captain Obvious. Quick as ever

 

Yoosung: Hush, I was serving my wife some hot chocolate

 

Yoosung: Thought we weren’t gonna see more of uhm.. Miss author?

 

V: I was under that impression as well

 

Zen: Lolol are you sure you’re still the lead, V?

 

V: Honestly, sometimes I doubt it.

 

Saeran: Eh.. Miss Sakura?

 

Saeran: Helloooo?

 

MC: Maybe she has issues with the app?

 

707: No way, app’s perfectly fine

 

808: I can confirm that, Seven literally just updated it before we all logged in

 

808: Thank you for the new phone, Jumin. I think I forgot to say that

 

Jumin: It’s nothing, Eight. It is my pleasure to help a member who has nothing, while I myself have everything. I’ll be getting you new clothes as well as soon as I can

 

Zen: Christ, way to make him sound like some tramp you picked up from the street

 

Zen: Eight doesn’t have ‘nothing’.

 

Zen: Don’t speak of him like that to make yourself look good, you dick

 

808: Well I am basically just a hobo now

 

Jumin: He doesn’t have a house, no clothes, no money, no anything. I don’t see what I said wrong.

 

Zen: EIGHT

 

Zen: Jumin, look what you did!!!

 

Zen: It’s not true, Eight, don’t listen to that heartless jerk

 

707: Lololololololololololol

 

707: Zen’s defending my bunneh’s honor

 

707: Lololololol

 

707: Lol ;D

 

Zen: How the hell are you laughing about this, you should be biting Jumin’s head of too!

 

Yoosung: Lmao xD

 

707: Looool

 

Jumin: He’s the cutest little hobo I’ve ever picked up from the street. Just like a street kitten, meow ~

 

808: Awwrh, thank you, Jumin.

 

Zen: Wtf, don’t thank him Eight, that’s NOT a compliment -.-

 

707: He sure is, meow ~

 

Zen: Don’t encourage him!!

 

MC: I hate to go in the middle of all the fun, but something just came up.. Again x_x

 

808: Don’t stress yourself, MC

 

MC: thank you ^^

 

MC: I won’t log off, I’m just going silent

 

Zen: This is a compliment;

 

Zen: No sapphire will ever be as mesmerizing as your eyes, and no diamond will ever shine as bright

 

808: Alright then, Romeo..

 

Jumin: Eight’s eyes are just like Elizabeth the 3rd’s. Holds all the stars of the universe, while being portals to another dimension our simple minds will never be able to grasp

 

Zen: …. Oh fuck off..

 

Yoosung: Ya, Jumin won that one. Sorry, Zen lol

 

808: Very creative, Jumin. I can see why Saeran would crumble under such sweet talk

 

Saeran: .. Really? -_-

 

Jumin: Why thank you, kitten the 2nd ^^

 

707: .. Guys..

 

808: Hm?

 

Jumin: What is it?

 

Zen: ??

 

707: Stop flirting with my bunny, or I might just show you what a cigar cutter can also be useful for.

 

Jumin: … Okay then.

 

707: He ain’t your “kitten the 2nd” either.

 

Jumin: You mean like Elizabeth the 3rd’s name isn’t Elly?

 

707: My Elly, beautiful softie Elly, Elly suits her!

 

Jumin: Call her by her real name, and I won’t call Eight my kitten the 2nd

 

707: … Don’t use my weaknesses against me, I do not like it

 

Jumin: ^^

 

Zen: Anyways, Eight’s NOT a hobo, it’s not right for that jerk to make him think he is

 

Zen: I don’t get why you would think that’s okay, Seven

 

707: Well, Zen.. You see..

 

Jumin: … At least he’s pretty.

 

Zen: That’s it

 

Zen: I’m going over there to kick your damn ass!

 

Jumin: Bring it ~

 

808: Zen, let go of Jumin’s dress before you ruin both his and your own.

 

808: We were just messing with you

 

707: LOOOOOOOOOOOL

 

Saeran: ……………………..

 

Jumin: I feel torn

 

Jumin: I am not too fond of you suggesting I have girl-fights with him

 

Jumin: But I do like that you make Saeran laugh..

 

Zen: ………

 

Zen: I give up

 

Sakurazuma: Should I give you guys another minute? ^^

 

Saeran: Oh, so it does speak

 

Sakurazuma: Yes, I was gathering my notes, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting!

 

707: Lol.. Lemme guess, you got more questions for us

 

Yoosung: Ooooh :o

 

Sakurazuma: I sure do. The answers last time were very helpful ^^

 

Jumin: We’re glad to be of service, miss

 

Zen: … We are?

 

707: Well.. Since nothing bad came out of it last time, I guess it’s okay o.o

 

808: I don’t mind

 

Yoosung: I don’t mind if they don’t ^^

 

Saeran: Fire away, miss

 

Sakurazuma: Good, let’s just jump straight into it then! ^^

 

Sakurazuma: My first question is for Seven

707: Alright lol

 

707: Keep in mind that we cannot share anything about the agency and stuff

 

Sakurazuma: Oh I understand, do not worry. These questions are not related to any of that, I promise. I do not wish any harm to come to any of you ^^

 

707: Good.

 

707: Security reasons, gotta protect my sweetie with all means now ;3

 

808: You cheesy dork

 

707: You sucker for my cheesy dorkiness (⌐■‿■)

 

808: Guilty!

 

Saeran: Christ..

 

Saeran: How Eight can handle your cheesiness without barfing is a fucking wonder

 

808: Makes me feel kinda good, actually..

 

Saeran: Well.. If it makes you happy, honey <3

 

707: Do you have a death wish? -__-

 

Saeran: Only when you’re close by -.-

 

808: You didn’t look suicidal last night when we all cuddled together. You looked rather blissful, all snuggled up with your brother :)

 

Saeran: Was not..

 

707: WAS TOO!

 

Saeran: NOT!

 

808: You so were tho

 

Saeran: I so weren’t..

 

707: WAS!!!

 

Saeran: WEREN’T!! (ヽ `д´)┌┛★)`з゜)

 

808: Ya, you really were. You even tried to keep him in bed in your sleep when he wanted to go to the bathroom

 

707: YEAH, YOU LOVE ME!

 

Saeran: I clearly mistook you for Eight, no way I’d ever cling to **_Saeyoung_**

****

808:.. You really did tho

 

707: **_Sooooo did_**   (⌐■‿■)

 

Jumin: You three are being rude, stop bickering and let the lady ask her question

 

Saeran: -.-

 

Sakurazuma: It’s alright ^^

 

707: Oh, RIGHT!

 

707: Shoot then!

 

808: Do forgive them

 

Saeran: Lol, you were a part of it too

 

808: Nonsense, I’m an innocent hobo maiden

 

Zen: Somehow that gave me the strangest picture in my head

 

707: Dude, stop fantasizing about my bunny

 

Saeran: Stop being so possessive, you don’t own him

 

Yoosung: Yeah, we all want a piece of him!

 

707: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

 

707: YOOSUNG!! xD

 

808: I never knew you felt that way about me, Yoosung. I am flattered.

 

Yoosung: WHAT NO ID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT OMGH

 

707: Suuuuuuuuuure lolol

 

808: Lolol, the question?

 

Sakurazuma: Right, yes. This is just so.. Entertaining to watch xD

 

707: Sorry.. xD

 

Sakurazuma: Seven, my first question for you is!

 

707: What, what?!

 

707: So excited!

 

707: Lolololol

 

Sakurazuma: What is the cutest thing about Eight in your opinion? ^^

 

808: Her questions are still strange..

 

Saeran: She is a very strange lady. Just roll with it

 

707: ……….

 

707: Wut, lolololol

 

707: As in **_ONE_** thing that is the cutest above all the rest of him that is totally brutally adorable?

 

Saeran: I believe so, yeah

 

Sakurazuma: Yes, if you had to pick **_one_** thing you’d point out as the cutest, what would it be? :)

 

707: Wah..

 

Jumin: Fairly gentle question

 

707: GENTLE?

 

707: How the hell am I supposed to pick just one? xD

 

707: Hm..

 

707: The way he looks totally shy when I whisper sweet nothing’s?

 

808: x___x

 

808: I get shy cause I never know what to say back..

 

707: Or the way he eat the outside of the carrot and saves the core for last, if you don’t cut them into sticks?

 

808: The core is the sweetest part..

 

707: Or the way he stares curiously when I pray?!

 

808: I’m just puzzled how a man who believes in science can believe in God..

 

707: OR THE WAY HE BLUSHES AND GETS ALL NERVOUS WHEN I DON’T WEAR A SHIRT?! ;)

 

808: ….

 

Saeran: Just ignore him Eight

 

707: THE WAY HE BOUNCES AROUND IN MY HOODIE?! X_X;

 

707:  OR SNIFFS IT WHEN HE GETS ANXIOUS AND I’M BUSY?!!!

 

Yoosung: Gotta admit it is really cute when he does that ^^

 

707: Or the way he so does not care where we are and he wants some sweet loving? (⌐■‿■)

 

Zen: Totally shameless

 

V: I feel like I’m missing out on too much at this rate..

 

Zen: Dude, wtf you WANT to watch?!

 

V: It would please me to see them happy?

 

707: OR THE WAY HE EXPLODES IN LAUGHTER WHEN I LET MY LOVE RAIN ON SAERAN AND HE GETS SO SO PISSED?!

 

Jumin: Granted, that IS rather funny

 

808: Or the way I’m so gonna send those nukes on your ass, if you don’t stop sharing every little detail about every stupid thing I do ^___^

 

Saeran: Lmao, ya. Get yourself under control, will you?  And keep me out of it -.-

 

Jumin: I can see how it would be hard for him to pick one thing. Eight is an awfully cute little one

 

Saeran: I’m so glad you don’t speak of me that way -.-

 

Jumin: Oh, but I would have troubles too. There’s just too many adorable things about you as well <3

 

Saeran: For the safety of your balls, I suggest you keep them to yourself.

 

Zen: PLEASE CUT THEM, YOU HAVE THE MEANS TO DO IT

 

Jumin: Advice noted, I’d rather not share those with anyone else anyways

 

Zen: Dammit -.-

 

Yoosung: Next time maybe, Zen

 

707: OR MAYBE

 

808: Seven Seven, nuke nuke, ouch ouch ^^

 

707: Sawwy sawwy +_+

 

Jaehee: … Hahah

 

Sakurazuma: Just.. Pick one thing.. Please, just.. One o_o’

 

707: Hm..

 

707: Oh, I know!

 

707: *Picks up the mic* The number one cutest thing about Eight iiiiis

 

Yoosung: *makes drumroll*

 

Saeran: For crying out loud..

 

707: It’s the way he doesn’t look intensely glued to his work as if nothing else exists anymore.

 

707: But looks at me that way now, whenever we’re alone. And the way he

 

707: locks eyes with me randomly and grows silent in the middle of a convo when we’re with the others, just because he feels like we both need it

 

707: And we both always do

 

707: The..

 

707: best thing

 

707: And

 

707: Cutest thing

 

707: Is the way my eyes are the only ones that ever gets to meet his like that.. That he lets me know I’m his universe. Just like he’s mine.

 

707: Lolol, okay I’m done now *drops the mic*

 

808: …

 

Sakurazuma: That’s.. Not the answer I expected at all, but I’m seriously impressed o.o

 

Zen: Wow..

 

Zen: Dude, that was sooo deep..

 

Yoosung: Who ever knew Seven could say something so..

 

Jumin: Beautiful..

 

Yoosung: AND SO COOL

 

Yoosung: HOLD ON I GOTTA GET MC TO SEE THIS

 

Jaehee: I’m rather shocked as well..

 

Saeran: … Ya. Christ, so.. Cloying..

 

MC: No need to yell, Jaehee already poked me

 

MC: And.. Oh, Seven.. Jaehee, go grab me some tissues will you T_T

 

Jaehee: Right away ^^’

 

Zen: Lmao, you’re crying, aren’t you?

 

Zen: So emotional <3

 

MC: IT’S THE DAMN HORMONES AND THIS WAS JUST TOO PRECIOUS

 

Yoosung: Popsicle on the way ^^

 

Mc: Thank you, honey. A salty one, please T__T

 

Zen: Seven and Eight got awfully quiet?

 

Saeran: Oh

 

Saeran: That’s cause Eight got Saeyoung pinned down at the moment lol

 

Jumin: The attack of the bunny sent the God to the floor

 

Saeran: He’s barely letting Saeyoung breathe

 

Jumin: He’ll turn blue soon and die from suffocation

 

Zen: … You two are just sitting there watching them?

 

MC: And where’s the pictures?

 

Jumin: Right, how rude of me.

 

Jumin: [Image attached]

 

MC: … *nosebleed*

 

Sakurazuma: x_x *nosebleed seconded*

 

Jaehee: Oh dear..

 

Yoosung: EIGHT’S AN POSSESIVE ANIMAL TOO?! (╥﹏╥)

 

Yoosung: Seven’s getting it rough lololol!!!

 

Yoosung: Omg.. (●´⌓`●)

 

Yoosung: But he’s so tiny and cute, and and.. Shy.. ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 

Zen: Ya, what a shocker.. (・_・)

 

Jumin: Who could have known the little guy had it in him..

 

Saeran: …...

 

Jumin: Oh

 

Jumin: It appears they do remember breathing is important

 

Jaehee: That’s a relief

 

707: Fuck（〃・・〃）

 

707: Hahahaha ♥‿♥

 

707: I should talk like that more often.. (⌐■‿■) ♥

 

707: Give me a second to uhm.. Reboot my brain..

 

808: I didn’t expect it either, but.. I couldn’t..

 

808: I need another second too..

 

Sakurazuma: Maybe we should let the boys have their second, and continue with some more questions while they recollect their senses.. ^^

 

MC: I need to go recollect mine too..

 

Sakurazuma: I so feel you..

 

MC: Right? I’m NOT INSANE RIGHT?!

 

Sakurazuma: I’m content with a life in sin for this, even if it means insanity..

 

MC: Put like that.. LET’S EMBRACE THE INSANITY UNITED AND CRUSH ANYONE WHO TRIES TO DESTROY THIS BEAUTIFUL COUPLE OF DESIRE AND UNLIMITED PURE LOVE

 

Sakurazuma: PREACH IT SISTER!

 

MC: WE SHALL CRUSH THOSE WHO WISH THEM CRUELTY UNDER OUR SHOES LIKE THE DISGUSTING COOCHROACES THEY ARE

 

MC: EVIL MUST LEARN TO LET SOMETHING THIS SACRED BE BY ALL MEANS AND WE WILL LET NOTHING STAND IN OUR WAY TO ACHIEVE THIS

 

MC: SO THEY MAY BRIGHTEN THE WORLD WITH THEIR HEARTS THAT WILL BURN IN PASSIONATE FLAMES FOR ALL ETERNITY

 

MC: (And hopefully feed our hunger for hot boy-actions in the process)

 

Sakurazuma: AMEN!!

 

Jaehee: Good god..

 

Yoosung: So fired up ahahahaha

 

Zen: Completely lost it, both of them..

 

Jumin: Just let them get it out of their system..

 

Saeran: I forgot how to word..

 

Sakurazuma: Next question is for Saeran (ò‿ó)/

 

Saeran: I do not like that emojie one bit missy -.-

 

Sakurazuma: You made it yourself, and I felt like using it..

 

Saeran: I’m sure I won’t like the question, when you use it..

 

Sakurazuma: You probably won’t lololol

 

Sakurazuma: Gonna ask you anyways

 

Sakurazuma: How much does Jumin rock your world in bed? ¯\\_(ò‿ó)_/¯

 

Jumin: **_Oh, this gotta be good_**

**__ **

Zen: Excuse me for a second, I do not want to hear this

 

Yoosung: Lololol Jumin

**__ **

Saeran: … I hate all of you

 

707: I am curious on this as well. Is he any good?

 

707: Lol

 

V: He seems to be rocking Saeran’s world plenty good.

 

707: Lol, wtf do you know about that?

 

V: I doubt he would be so damn loud if Jumin weren’t showing him a good time

 

Saeran: I’m not.. Loud..

 

V: I am blind, not deaf

 

Sakurazuma: Thank you for answering the question so honestly, V ^^

 

V: My pleasure!

 

Jumin: If you don’t want to be bothered by it, don’t crash at my place

 

Saeran: ……….

 

Saeran: I can’t even..

 

Saeran: Just

 

Saeran: .

 

707: Lmao I think he gave up on life

 

808: Saeran?

 

Yoosung: Is he okay?

 

Yoosung: Maybe you people teased him too much x_x

 

Saeran: …

 

Saeran: He is.. Really good..

 

Jumin: That’s my kitten, such a good boy ~

 

707: OOOHEEEEMGEEEEH!!!!!!!!!!111

 

707: A CONFESSION

 

707: PEOPLe!

 

707: JUMIN HAN THE HANDSOME GUY IN A SUIT

 

Saeran: Go test out how much force you need to use to slit your throat with a butter knife

 

707: BUT SAEEEEERAAAAAN D:

 

808: A spoon is more of a challenge

 

Saeran: Oh, right you are ~

 

Saeran: Go test it with a spoon instead

 

707: Eight, why u do dis.. T_T

 

808: :3

 

Sakurazuma: Care to share more about how he is ‘very good’? :’3

 

Saeran: Well for one, let me kill the myth about him being sadistic

 

Saeran: He is NOTHING like my idiot brother

 

Saeran: He does not ‘rock’ my world. He heals it.

 

Saeran: The difference between my brother

 

Saeran: And Jumin

 

Saeran: Is that Saeyoung is a mere animal, and Jumin is an actual man

 

Saeran: He is protective, but not possessive

 

Saeran: He makes.. Me feel like his guarding something precious

 

Saeran: He is very tender and passionate

 

Zen: Still not done I see, Yoosung, call me when they are

 

Yoosung: … Saeran is so cool with words too ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 

Yoosung: Teach me, lololol

 

707: JUMIN HAN **_DOES_** MAKE SAERAN PURR!!!!!

 

Zen: I refuse to believe that jerk even knows what being tender means btw

 

707: Lolololololololol

 

707: Blushing so hard, you’re so adorable Saeran

 

707: YOU’RE SOOOOO CUUUUTUEEEE

 

Saeran: Don’t come near me, I will fucking end you

 

707: I love you too, bro, I LOVE YOU TOO LEMME HUG UUU!!!!

 

Saeran: NEXT QUESTION

 

Zen: SECONDED

 

707: Hey

 

707: HEY

 

707: Why will you accept Eight’s hugs but not mine

 

707: LET ME LOVE YOU

 

707: WHERE YOU GOING WITH MY BUNNY?!!!

 

707: SAERAN CHOI YOU RETURN THAT BOY THIS INSTANT

 

Saeran: No

 

707: JUMIN, DO SOMETHING

 

Jumin: And what do you suggest I should be doing?

 

707: **_SOMETHING,_**

 

707: Your kitten stole my bunny T____T

 

Jumin: I’m at work.. And I do not mind the two of them playing together.

 

Sakurazuma: Oh my, the O’s escaped the A’s and eloped? :o

 

Yoosung: The what did what?

 

707: …. If he only were a real O, I’d be able to claim him for realz lololol

 

707: Now I want that too..

 

Yoosung: What does it mean, Seven?

 

707: ^ this man will be a father soon lolololol

 

Saeran: Alpha/omega

 

Yoosung: Oooh.. OOOOH, I GET IT NOW!!!!

 

707: lol

 

707: SAERAN

 

707: GIVE BACK ME BACK MY BUNNEH

 

Saeran: no

 

808: This is the most efficient way to punish Seven?

 

Saeran: I can think of even better ways, but I’m not a cheater, and I like you too much

 

707: KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM

 

Jumin: So loud.. Just let them have their fun till I get home.

 

707: Jumin, what the fuck?

 

Sakurazuma: That’s a very interesting statement..

 

707: you wanna see Jesus, lady?

 

Sakurazuma: Well..

 

808: Seven ^^

 

707: Ya babe? ^^

 

808: I’m feeling strongly offended you don’t show me the same trust Jumin shows Saeran

 

707: I do trust you, I just

 

707: My bunneh..

 

707: T_T

 

Saeran: I feel so good right now ^^

 

808: Smiling suits you.

 

Saeran: Stop hammering on the door like a crazy person, Saeyoung, you’re disturbing my cuddle time -.-

 

707: It’s not fair, don’t do that without me.. T_T

 

808: The door is not locked

 

707: …

 

707: It’s not?

 

Saeran: Idiot

 

808: If you use the handle, it’ll open

 

707: YOU’RE SO MEAN!!

 

808: :3

 

808: That was fun ^^

 

Saeran: Right? ^^

 

Sakurazuma: I… got more questions.. xD

 

Sakurazuma: This one is for Eight! ^^

 

808: This is not about anything emotional again, is it?

 

808: I’d like to keep my emotions between Seven and I for the time being

 

Sakurazuma: I’m sure it’s a bit confusing, since it’s all still so new to you, so don’t worry. My question is not anything like that ^^

 

808: Alright

 

808: I’m listening

 

Sakurazuma: Well.. I’m gonna be blunt again.

 

808: I prefer people being direct, so go ahead

 

Sakurazuma: Is Seven as yummy as he looks? xD

 

707: Uhm..

 

Saeran: … Who would think he looks yummy?

 

707: I look yummy?

 

707: Lololololol

 

707: Zen is the yummy-looking one

 

808: .. Is she asking me about Seven’s flavor?

 

707: Eight, no  xD

 

Saeran: LOOOOOOOOL

 

Saeran: Don’t be that cute, seriously. It’s starting to make me stupid too.

 

808: Did I ask something wrong?

 

808: Why would she ask me about how Seven tastes?

 

808: I mean he does taste really good..

 

808: Like.. Sweet, and.. But strong at the same time.

 

808: I don’t know, I am not used to describe how other humans taste..

 

707: She didn’t mean it literally, sweetie

 

707: So adorable lololol

 

707: xD

 

Zen: Eight

 

808: Ya?

 

Zen: When you look at Seven, do you feel like eating him up?

 

808: No, I am not a cannibal

 

Yoosung: Not like that! xD

 

Yoosung: You know like.. You get hungry, but not for literal food

 

Yoosung: But still hungry

 

Zen: Seven-hungry

 

707: Your explanation abilities blows my mind

 

808: Eh.. You mean horny?

 

707: Yup

 

Yoosung: So direct lolol

 

808: God, just say so then

 

V: Also, when you make out, is it hard to stop just because he’s just too good?

 

808: He is very good at making out.. Not that I have a lot to compare him to, but..

 

Zen: You wanna lick those abs?

 

808: The thought crossed my mind once or twice..?

 

Saeran: … The abs he doesn’t have?

 

707: Hey, I got some muscles!

 

707: Nothing compared to Zen, but.. Still, they are present!

 

808: Yeah they are :’3

 

707: I did not know.. Bunneh was into that

 

808: You knew alright, you’ve been driving me insane on purpose

 

707: I do not know what ur talkin’ about

 

Saeran: Why you fuckin’ lyin’, why you always lyin’ ~

 

Zen: Lolol

 

Yoosung: Do you sometimes check if you’re drooling unintentionally when staring at him too much?

 

808: ….. So I suppose my answer is yes, yes he is very yummy. He’s not so yummy when he smells like.. Not him. He is a lot more yummy when he smells like himself..

 

808: The smell of him does make me **_really_** hungry

 

707: Your smell does the same to me hahahah.. Haaah.

 

707: As soon as work is done ~

 

707: I’m

 

707: Gonna

 

707: Make sure

 

707: you won’t be leaving the bed

 

707: For a whole week

 

707: When I’m done with you ^^

 

808: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

Yoosung: You’re really gonna tie him to it? O_O

 

707: Ohohohohohohoh

 

707: In a sense ^^

 

707: Next question, before I won’t be able to last to after work x_x

 

Sakurazuma: Sorry.. xD

 

Sakurazuma: So uhm.. Jumin

 

Sakurazuma: Yes, Jumin

Jumin: Yes?

 

Sakurazuma: Why is the thought of Seven and Eight expressing their love in your bed so upsetting to you?

 

Jumin: … Are you serious right now?

 

Sakurazuma: Yes :D

 

Saeran: Hahah..

 

707: Yeah, why are you that much against it?

 

707: I just wanna shower my mate with love, and you’re treating it like something disgusting T_T

 

Jumin: Here’s the thing about that

 

Jumin: Eight should be showered with love, that is not the thing I am against

 

808: thanks?

 

Zen: … I’m scared to ask, but what is it then?

 

Jumin: Eight being showered with love in my bed, also means Luciel making that love to him, in my bed

 

Jumin: And it happens to be, that I tend to make love to Saeran in my bed

 

Jumin: You know.. His brother. His twin. His sibling. The other half of the pair.

 

Saeran: We get it, Jumin..

 

Jumin: Making love to him, with the thought of Luciel in the back of my head, is very disturbing. And strange.

 

808: Ehm… Jumin

 

Jumin: Yes, kitten the 2nd?

 

808: I might be getting this wrong, so I just have to ask to be sure

 

Jumin: Yes?

 

808: Do you.. Have a thing for Seven too?

 

Sakurazuma: That’s uhm.. Eh..

 

707: I was about to ask the same lololol

 

707: I knew it lolol

 

707: Jumin wants a piece of this?

 

707: It was the maid outfit that did it, wasn’t it?

 

Jumin: How did you get to that conclusion?

 

Saeran: Well.. Jumin.. Why else would you even be thinking of my idiot brother, when you’re busy with me? -__-

 

707: You wanna be my daddy too, Jumin?

 

Jumin: Ew no

 

Saeran: Yeah, that sounds like denial.

 

Zen: You sound awfully cool with it o.O

 

Saeran: I don’t own him. If humping my brother would make him happy, then by all means, let them be happy.

 

707:… Seriously?

 

Zen: So much ew..

 

808: Why are we discussing this?

 

Jumin: Hold your kittens for a sec people

 

808: Meow?

 

Saeran: Don’t squeeze us that tightly, Saeyoung, I can’t breathe

 

707: He said hold your kittens.

 

Jumin: You’re making it sound like we’re agreeing to have some strange 4-way relationship here.

 

Sakurazuma: …. How would such a 4-way relationship work?

 

707: Well basically I’d be loving on Eight and Jumin, Jumin would be loving on THE CHOI’S, and Saeran would be loving on Eight and Jumin, And Eight.. Would be loving all of us?

 

Yoosung: Loool

 

Saeran: Pretty much I guess

 

Zen: Nope’s everywhere..

 

707: MY BUNNEH’S HEART SO BIG THERE’S ROOM FOR EVERYONE

 

808: It is..?

 

Yoosung: ADORE ME TOO EIGHT, PWEEEEEASE!!

 

 

Yoosung: You will, right? ^^

 

808: Eeeeh….

 

707: Uhm

 

707: I guess Yoosung really does want a piece of my bunny after all

 

Yoosung: I just want to be loved by him too, it’s not fair you guys keep him all to yourself;;;;;

 

Zen: They’re talking about the kind of love that your wife takes pictures of, not friendly love

 

Saeran: Ya

 

Yoosung: I just want the love part

 

Yoosung:  do I **_have_** to do him to be loved?

 

707: Alright, I think we established everybody loves Eight, and I’m sure he loves everybody including Yoosung lolol

 

707: but his heart is mine, kkk?

 

707: Mine alone, so back off

 

707: HAhahahahahha!!!

 

707: Lololol

 

Zen: You’re not making sense..

 

Jumin: Eight too

 

707: huh?

 

707: I explained Eight already

 

808: …..

 

Jumin: I’d be smothering that boi with love as well

 

Saeran: Right? Let’s play with him together sometime ~

 

707: Wah, no way

 

808: Uhm..

 

707: FORGET WHAT I SAID, EVERYBODY STEP AWAY FROM THE BUNNEH, He’S MINE

 

707: I regret everything!!!!!!!

 

707: Just be mine, okay Eight?

 

707: Promise, just mine T_T

 

808: Lolololol

 

707: PROMISE ME!!

 

808: Saeyoung

 

707: Ya? T_T

 

808: Jumin’s kinda attractive, I could do him

 

Saeran: He also won’t leave you all bruised up after he’s done with you

 

808: Saeran

 

Saeran: What?

 

808: In case I haven’t made this clear to you..

 

808: But the bruises and love-bites your brother loves to make so much, I love getting.

 

707: the more the better!

 

808: It’s not about the bruises, it’s about how and why they were made, and by who

 

808: But I wouldn’t be very fond of Jumin making marks like that on me, so it’s good to know he is careful about such things.

 

Sakurazuma: .. I predict interesting threesomes. I must have MC send me pictures if she ever gets her hands on some!

 

707: What, you want an actual show of this happening?

 

707: WAIT

 

707: lololol

 

707:HOLD ON NOW!!!

 

707: NO

 

707: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NNO NO N O NO N O

 

707: **_I AM STROGNLY AGAINST THIS ARRANGEMENT!!!_**

**__ **

808: So.. anymore questions?

 

707: Eight..

 

Sakurazuma: Yes, I do have a couple more questions left to ask

 

707: Eight..

 

808: Alright then

 

707: Eight Zero Eight

 

Jumin: I have to go to a meeting. Kitten the 2nd, I’ll be home shortly after this meeting

 

707: Agent 808 ISOLATE

 

808: Shouldn’t you be telling Saeran this?

 

707: DEFENDER OF FREEDOM

 

Jumin: It doesn’t affect Luciel when I do that.

 

707: GOD EIGHT T_T

 

808: I see, you only like me ‘cause it fucks Seven up..

 

707: EIGHT EIGHT EIGHT EIGHT BUNNEH BUNNEH BUNNEH 808080808080808!!!!

 

Jumin: That is not true, I’d cradle you in my love no matter if Seven were there or not.

 

707: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT

 

808: Awrh, Jumin..

 

Jumin: :)

 

[Jumin has left the chatroom]

 

707: MIYUNG CHOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

808: Ahn*

 

707: Ya, we gotta correct that lololol

 

Saeran: And how exactly do you plan to do that?

 

Saeran: He’s a boy. Boys no marry boys here

 

707: Lololololololololololol

 

707: lololol

 

707: lolol

 

707: lol

 

707: We’ll see about that

 

Saeran: Eh, Saeyoung

 

Sakurazuma: The law has never stopped him in anything before, why would it stop him in this?

 

Saeran: .. Point taken

 

707: God Seven to God Eight, do you copy God Eight? Over

 

808: Cheezus..

 

Saeran: Lmao

 

808: Good Eight to God Seven, wtf is it? Over

 

Saeran: Brb, gonna go fetch some drinks and have a cig

 

707: …. Promise T_T

 

707: PLEASE

 

808: Lololol

 

808: So the next question were?

 

Sakurazuma: The next question also goes to Seven

 

707: One second lady

 

707: Promise me this instant, or I’ll…

 

707: I will..

 

808: You’ll what? :3

 

707: I’m gonna

 

808: You’re gonna what? :3

 

707: … Tickle you.

 

Saeran: No, you aren’t no playing before we’re done with work.

 

Saeran: Please hurry it up, miss. I’m afraid we have to go back to work, before the idiot forgets what that is

 

Sakurazuma: SEVEN, HOW DOES IT FEEL THAT EIGTH FINALLY KISSES YOU BACK?

 

707: Woah

 

Sakurazuma: I needed to get your attention o.o

 

707: Lololol you got it alright

 

707: I can answer that question very easily

 

707: And then again

 

707: No words will be enough to explain just how

 

707: Out of this world he is and

 

808: Uhm.. Saeyoung.. The speech you gave earlier was more than enough romantic foreplay than I can handle for today, so..

 

Sakurazuma: Lolol I think we found a part of Eight’s system he can’t defend

 

707: Heheheheh ~

 

707: I can’t help it. I love the way it makes you react..

 

707: WHEN YOU GET ALL SHY AND NEEDY AND CLINGY AND SOOOOOO CUTESY MY SWEET LITTLE BUNNEH BOY!!!

 

808: Ya.. That’s not all those kinds of speeches does to me now though

 

707: Oh!

 

707: I know, I love the other reactions too ~

 

Sakurazuma: I’m taking.. you’re referring to the pinning that went on earlier?

 

707: Oh yeah

 

707: Usually I’d prefer.. want.. No, need to pin him down but

 

707: I so did NOT MIND THAT LOLOLOL

 

808: He has a way with words that makes me happy I am not wearing tight pants, and I wanna find out if I got enough space for his expansion pack

 

707: What’s ur bounce rate?

 

Sakurazuma: Omg…

 

808: I’d like to play on your laptop very much

 

707: In that case we should run some penetration tests to be prepared for the brute force attack

 

808: How long is your loading time?

 

707: I am noticing an organic growth right now..

 

Sakurazuma: I…

 

808: Need me to unzip your files?

 

Sakurazuma: I… Should go.. I need to uhm.. Go check something, ya..

 

707: Lolololololol

 

707: sakurazuma.exe has stopped working

 

808: So easy lolol

 

707: So fun lolol

 

Sakurazuma: Shut up.. Take care you two, don’t get into too much trouble xD

 

[Sakurazuma has left the chatroom]

 

707: Lolololol

 

707: such a strange lady.

 

808: That comes from you?

 

707: About.. Unzipping those files

 

808: BACK TO WORK

 

707: OW BUNNEEEEEH

 

808: :3

 

[808 has left the chatroom]

 

707: … Work sucks.. D:

 


End file.
